


Close Your Eyes

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For puddle_took.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For puddle_took.

Dom grinned at Billy, impatiently ripping the brightly coloured paper.

"I hope you like it," Billy smiled, more nervous maybe than he should have been just for a birthday present, but not showing it. Dom dropped the paper to the floor, his jaw very nearly joining it as he held the present in his hands, turning it over.

"It's –" Dom ran his fingers over the cover of the photo album, the word "Memories" in gold letters, and opened it.

"Oh, Billy," he said softly. Pictures of Dom with Elijah and Sean and Billy, of him with Viggo, with Pete and Philippa … pictures from New Zealand. And after, from parties and get-togethers and promotion tours.

And every one of them triggered a memory. A smell, the sound of Billy's laugh, the feel of the hobbit feet, the exhileration of surfing.

"There's room at the back," Billy said, "for when you make more memories."

Dom looked up, eyes glowing. "It's _beautiful_, Billy." He put it down gently, whispered "Thank you" and kissed him on the cheek.

Dom didn't know why he closed his eyes, his whole body leaning towards Billy, hands gently curling, reaching for him slightly but not getting there. He breathed in the scent of his skin, and didn't know that Billy's entire body had gone stiff.

And that he had closed his eyes too.

Billy quivered a little, breathing shallow, as Dom's lips released their soft pressure on his skin. He was overwhelmed with the knowledge that if Dom's mouth moved any further away from him, his body would explode with the friction of the frustration.

So he caught Dom's lips with his own. And held them.

Startled, Dom didn't react for a few seconds. Billy hesitated, feeling a blush creeping up his neck – and jumped when Dom's hand made contact with his hip. Hooking around his belt, pulling him closer as he kissed him back.

Billy didn't know how he found that place in Dom's hair for his fingers to go. He just … did. Dom's hands found their own space on Billy's back, and he sighed through his nose, air brushing against Billy's skin. Billy had forgotten it was possible, and fun, to kiss and smile at the same time.

Dom didn't need a photograph for this memory. He took it, gently, surrounded it with a bubble, and kept it safe.


End file.
